1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to a vessel for growing novelty articles such as jewelry and the like, and a method for growing such novelty items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In our day and age there appears to be no limit for the desire to give original and imaginative gifts to loved ones particularly wives and girl friends. Novelty items directed to this need are always welcomed by men. Jewelry, particularly precious stones have always held a special attraction for women and are popular gift items. The jewelry industry has indeed been very imaginative in providing new articles and packaging these in artistic and decorative settings.
One object of this invention is therefore to provide a vessel suitable for growing novelty articles such as a precious stone.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method for growing novelty articles from a suitable planting medium.